Braken Shiremore
"Life in this galaxy is too short to sucumb to the monotonous daily grind. Live to the fullest and make the most of the situations you find yourself in, even if that ultimately ends in your death." :::-- Braken Braken Shiremore in the public's eye is the current figure head of Windward Shipping Company, Speaker for Ardak and Ord Mantell. This Arcona seemed to come out of nowhere to reach to the levels of power most dream of attaining. He has made relationships with powerful rulers around the entire galaxy while maintaining his oath for neutrality and business. Background Braken grew up in a harsh atmosphere with a spicer/space captain as his father in the back districts of Ardak. In his teenage years, Braken ran with notoriously underhanded and cutthroat scum while helping his father transport spice for the hutts of Nal Hutta. He would spend many months in the back alleys of Nar Shaddaa, racing swoops, terrorizing and betting on pit fights. Braken learned the streets and space piloting from his father and his gang influential friends. He grew up his teenage years the hard life and found himself in very tight situations that he had to use his smarts to get himself out of. In Braken's twenties was a different story all together. When he was nineteen, on the kessel run, Braken's father's ship was hijacked by a pirate organization. Braken's father was brutally killed, along with most of the crew. The pirate lord would beat and ridicule the arcona daily for his and the crews' entertainment. After about 2 weeks of that abuse, Braken was dumped unto the distant planet of Oona. He was taken in by a working class family who treated his wounds and nursed him back to health. The head of the household, Grando Shiremore, was a merchant who was a proud man with strong work ethic. In the beginning Braken fought them tooth and nail for many months, but then he soon matured and realized their value as supporters and pseudoparents. Through his twenties, Braken got an education and learned much of being a merchant and negiotiating merchandize. He learned alot from living with Grando and his family. He took these years to verse himself in many cultures and political education. Braken, during this time, never forgot his teenage years and he used what happened to his father as a burning inner beacon for perservation and stamina. He finally left Oona at the early part of his thirties and made his way to Nar Shaddaa with a much better understanding of the galaxy, a borrowed last name from his pseudoparents and a master plan to avenge his father's death and become far more influential than his father was. Windward Shipping Alvin Dogma, or as he is more famously known Aldog, met Braken in the infamous Nar Shadaa Saloon. The two took to each other right away and Braken saw something in Aldog that earned the arcona's friendship and loyalty right off the bat. In a few ways Aldog reminded Braken of his lost father. The partnership began from there and Braken took Windward by storm. He pushed the diplomatic envelope to the max and used his personality to make deals for the company with such individuals as Bail Organa, Meena Tillis, Nash Dragan, Euphemia Bellany, Rooga the Hutt, Okran, and many many more. Soon, Braken found himself as Vice President of windward shipping and obtaining shipping contracts throughout the galaxy, making Windward one of the most powerful shipping companies. The Arcona prided himself on neutrality when negiotating and offered to his galatic clients a sense of security and effiecency when they chose to utilize Windward's services. Now, Aldog stepped down from windward shipping as president and went to seek a career as Supreme Boss Of Nar Shadda. This left Braken in control of a powerful and influencial company. He helped to bring the company to a pinnacle of power and a financial juggernaught among the shipping lanes. Braken is now working on many investment opportunities to branch the company outward and continue its growth. The Galactic Adventures There have been many awesome adventures that Braken has been apart of or just been a spectator too. - He has seen the dark jedi Amarant duel in epic battles. He even found himself on Yavin with Amarant and Karin, where Karin unearthed an ancient sword. - He has been spectator to many famous Infanta concerts. - He has seen many many deaths/suicides/jedi duels and battles. Kerrick's powerhouse displays. Wolf vs Lazlo lightsaber duels. Juliet's gladiatorial smack downs and many more. - Bail Organa's palace parties. - Sabacc games with Rooga The hutt and many more. - Okran stunning and carbon freezing Lazlo - Priceless - Aldog and his rum drinking man whoring escapades. - Gaylord Zanzibar (an NPC alt): Took a unit of fighters, accompanied by two capital ships into Coruscant space and had a quick, large space battle with the republic. The best part of the incident was Briesis unloaded a turn, by mistake, on republic ship - IT WAS AWESOME. - Braken brought a legion of hired mercanaries to the fortress of Gunga the hutt. The Arcona assaulted the main gate and broke through weequeys, whiphids and trandoshans to get his forces through the various room until his search brought him to the skyport of the fortress. A battle broke out finishing the last of Gunga's men giving the Hutt enough time to escape and fly off. The Ardak Affair Braken returned home to find slavery and oppression among his people. They were living under the iron hand of fear of the notorious crime boss Cerebra the Hutt. Braken used his influence and status that he attained working for Windward Shipping to take control of the planet as their head and speaker. He freed the people from slavery and gave them hope. Right now, the government is being rebuilt and form under Braken's influence and the people are looking to him for guidance and stability into their governing system. Ord Mantell Incident For a brief moment in Ord Mantell's history it was ran by Braken. He held unto the planet in conjunction with the Brood's military might. This leadership came to an abrupt end as quick as he attained power when there was a disagreement between the Arcona and Brood commander Lt. Joomba. Now the planet is run by the Brood's military leader. Death Braken's death was on the remote moon of Oona. He was at his cantina, the Bubble Door, healing from his recent taking over of Gunga the Hutt fortress. From all accounts the patrons there noticed a dark figure, who has been seen now and then around Oona, making his way into the cantina. The figure is seifer wolf and the dark jedi takes a seat next to Braken. A discussion about a female named Rena begins and Braken shouts at Wolf to stop following her is heard. He fires a few blaster shots at Wolf before the Dark Jedi decapitates the Arcona. (Wolf has a Log of the event) What will be said of the Arcona to those that knew him? He prospered under the teachings of an ol' soul by the name of Alvin Dogma. He ventured out in exciting adventures with the archeologist Karin. He negiotatiated his way to the top of his profession with notable figures; Bail Organa, Euphemia, Meena Tillis, Cerebra the hutt, Nash Dragen and many more. The good friend to Okran, Maltorus Valen, Aldog, Draven and many more. In the end, he died defending a human girl who for whatever reason strung on the inner heart of the Arcona and allowed his death to be a honarable one. >>>RIP Braken Shiremore<<< Category:Archived Characters